The Way I Saw It
by Sleepyreader13
Summary: How exactly did Sokka find out about Aang and Katara? It involves a painting, an all-seeing blind earth-bender, and a few confusing thoughts. Kataang, Sokka's POV One-shot


A/N: This came to me while I was watching the movie with a friend of mine and I couldn't get it out of my head. Hope you like it!

One-shot!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

* * *

><p>Sokka<p>

* * *

><p>I looked back down at my picture, sure it wasn't the best, sure, but I was proud of it. It showed everyone, much to everyone's mock displeasure. I smiled down and I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, looking up I felt my smile widen, Suki was standing there watching me with a look of amusment.<p>

" What?" I asked and she smiled.

" Have you shown Aang the picture?" she asked. I frowned, trying to remember if he had been one of the many to complain about it. I shook my head.

" You might want to show him Sokka, I know he'll love it." Zuko's voice came from behind Suki, I grinned as I got up.

I looked around the room, everything was in order, the chairs were pushed in, the tables clean, tea cups stacked neatly in the corner, it was so clean and I had no idea how we dealt with themesses we created on our journey across the world. The clean brought back a sense of home, but, of course, the mess brought adventure and we weren't ones to say no to an adventure.

I picked up the painting, making sure the ink on my hands wouldn't smear on the paper. I wanted it to look good, I didn't know why, but it felt important. Giving this picture to Aang felt like a major thing even though I knew it shouldn't be. I just shook my head and stepped forward, but a long peal of amused, surprised laughter startled me into stopping. I searched the room for the amused.

Toph sat grinning at me, a wicked gleam in her glazed eyes.

" I wouldn't go out there if I were you!" she said, a troublemaking edge in her voice.

" Why?" I asked, confused.

" I'm not for sure you'd like what you found." she said, that same edge in her voice. I cocked an eyebrow at Zuko and Suki, they just shrugged.

" Go see, but don't say I didn't warn you!" she said, her eyes gleaming as she got up and left, leaving me wondering what exactly I should do.

" Go take him the painting, I'm sure he'll love it." Suki assured, but ut wasn't the picture I was worried about anymore.

" Where's Katara? I'm sure she'd know if he would like it or not." Zuko questioned, I just shook my head.

" I'm going," I said as I walked forward, nearing the door that lead to the balcony that Aang had disappeared to.

I looked down at the picture, thinking about all the good times we had been through. I smiled down at it, glad that my sister had been the one to find him, glad that she was as stubborn as she was. Looking back, this year had been one of the best I'd had, even the lack of food and constant chasing. Katara, she seemed to think so too, because she'd never been this happy. Yeah, I was glad we went after him. I couldn't have been more happy that we let Aang into our little family.

I pushed the door open, letting a smile pull my lips upward in a friendly greeting. I looked up.

And I dropped the painting onto the wooden deck.

Every happy thought I had flew from my head as I took in the sight on the balcony. Aang, arms wrapped tightly around Katara's waist, Katara's arms linked around his neck, eyes closed and their lips locked in a slow, sweet looking kiss. I felt my blood boil.

I felt like ripping them apart, and then taking Aang and showing him exactly what would happen if he hurt her. But, I was pretty sure he knew, he knew and he still looked at her like she was his world. I sighed, realizing not for the first time that Aang was the only guy I wanted with her, the only one I _trusted._ Jet, he was a jerk, someone unfit and uncaring. Haru, he was too _different, _an earthbender and not half as stubborn_._ And the rest, they didn't even stand a chance.

I relaxed at the scene in front of me. No, I didn't mind, not that much anyway. I had Suki, so I couldn't say anything. I turned, forgetting the painting, and walked back into the house, a thought pulling at the corner of my mind.

_If he hurts her, I'll kill him, Avatar or no._

A peal of laughter meet me as I walked through the doorway. I looked up to see Toph smiling at me.

" Enjoy the show?" she asked.

I stomped off, receiving more laughter. Even if I didn't mind, I didn't have to like it.

* * *

><p>Review Please<p> 


End file.
